Subject matter disclosed or claimed herein may be related to subject matter disclosed in:    Seeds, A. J. and Williams, K. J.; “Microwave photonics”; IEEE J. Lightwave Technol. Vol 24 pp 4628-4641 (2006);    Yao, J.; “Microwave Photonics”; IEEE J. Lightwave Technol. Vol 27 pp 314-335 (2009);    Pillet, G., Morvan, L., Brunel, M., Bretenaker, F., Dolfi, D., Vallet, M., Huignard, J.-P., and Le Floch, A.; “Dual-frequency laser at 1.5 μm for optical distribution and generation of high-purity microwave signals”; J. Lightw. Technol. Vol 26 pp 2764-2773 (2008);    Geng, J., Staines, S., and Jiang, S.; “Dual-frequency Brillouin fiber laser for optical generation of tunable low-noise radio frequency/microwave frequency”; Opt. Lett. Vol 33 pp 16-18 (2008);    Pan, S., and Yao, J.; “A wavelength-switchable single-longitudinal-mode dual-wavelength erbium-doped fiber laser for switchable microwave generation”; Opt. Express Vol 17 pp 5414-5419 (2009);    Gross, M. C., Callahan, P. T., Clark, T. R., Novak, D., Waterhouse, R. B., and Dennis, M. L.; “Tunable millimeter-wave frequency synthesis up to 100 GHz by dual-wavelength brillouin fiber laser”; Opt. Express Vol 18 pp 13321-13330 (2010);    Callahan, P. T., Gross, M. C., and Dennis, M. L.; “Frequency-independent phase noise in a dual-wavelength brillouin fiber laser”; IEEE J. Quantum Electron. Vol 47 pp 1142-1150 (2011);    S. P. Smith, F. Zarinetchi, and S. Ezekiel; “Narrow-linewidth stimulated Brillouin fiber laser and applications”; Opt. Lett. Vol 16 pp 393-395 (1991);    J. Geng, Staines, S., Z. Wang, J. Zong, M. Blake, and S. Jiang; “Highly stable low-noise Brillouin fiber laser with ultranarrow spectral linewidth;” IEEE Photonics Technology Letters Vol 18 pp 1813-1815 (2006);    A. Debut, S. Randoux, and J. Zemmouri; “Linewidth narrowing in Brillouin lasers: theoretical analysis”; Phys. Rev. A62 023803 (2000);    Lee, H., Chen, T., Li, J., Yang, K. Y., Jeon, S., Painter, O., and Vahala, K. J.; “Chemically etched ultrahigh-Q wedge resonator on a silicon chip”; Nat. Photon. Vol 6 pp 369-373 (2012);    Li, J., Lee, H., Chen, T., and Vahala, K. J.; “Characterization of a high coherence, brillouin microcavity laser on silicon”; Opt. Express Vol 20 pp 20170-20180 (2012);    Jiang Li, Hansuek Lee, and Kerry J. Vahala; “Low-noise Brillouin laser on a chip at 1064 nm”; Optics Letters Vol 39 pp 287-290 (2014);    U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,570 entitled “Apparatus and method for generating optical carrier for microwave and millimeterwave photonics system” issued Nov. 28, 2006 to S-S Lee, H Park, H Cho, S-K Lim, and J-S Ko;    Y. G. Shee, M. A. Mandi, M. H. Al-Mansoori, S. Yaakob, R. Mohamed, A. K. Zamzuri, A. Man, A. Ismail, and S. Hitam; “All-optical generation of a 21 GHz microwave carrier by incorporating a double-Brillouin frequency shifter”; Opt. Lett. Vol 35 pp 1461-1463 (2010);    Y. G. Shee, M. H. Al-Mansoori, S. Yaakob, A. Man, A. K. Zamzuri, F. R. Mahamd Adikan, and M. A. Mandi; “Millimeter wave carrier generation based on a double-Brillouin-frequency spaced fiber laser”; Opt. Express Vol 20 pp 13402-13408 (2012);    U.S. Pre-Grant Pub. No. US 2013/0010819 entitled “All-optical generation of 60 GHz millimeter wave using multiple wavelength Brillouin-erbium fiber laser” published Jan. 10, 2013 in the names of A. Ahmad, et. al.;    Drever, R., Hall, J. L., Kowalski, F., Hough, J., Ford, G., Munley, A., and Ward, H.; “Laser phase and frequency stabilization using an optical resonator”; Appl. Phys. B Vol 31 pp 97-105 (1983); and    Li, J., Lee, H., and Vahala., K. J.; “Microwave synthesizer using an on-chip Brillouin oscillator”; Nat. Commun. Vol 4 p 2097 (2013).Each of the references listed above is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.